Of Blessings and Broken Hearts
by TNTGoBoom
Summary: Percy gets his heart broken by Annabeth. With nothing left to live for, he tries to kill himself but the gods intervene. They bless him, and assign him to guard camp half blood. Is this a curse? Or a blessing in disguise? Read my version of Percabeth break up story! (Its different from the rest!)
1. Chapter 1

Percy was falling. it was surprisingly soft, like the air was a big fluffy thing that he was sinking into. Above him, the bottom of Mt. Olympus got smaller and smaller. " _Well"_ he said to himself, " _This is it. Its better than the last few weeks at least."_

 **Two Weeks Earlier**

"Percy! Hey Percy!" Percy turned to see his favorite person in the world running to catch up with him. "Hey Seaweed Brain, where you going this early in the morning?"

"Well Wise Girl, i was trying to go to the beach." Percy smiled down at Annabeth. "You look great" he said. This was in fact a total lie. Annabeth had just woken, her hair was the definition of messy, she was wearing Owl Pajamas and was missing her left shoe. But none of that mattered to Percy, all that mattered was she was here, and she was beautiful to him. "Hey look I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just going down to the beach, try and relax."

"well then I'll come with you" Annabeth said giggling, "beside beaches are always better with two instead of one.' With that she ran off towards the beach, with Percy following.

Later at breakfast, when the two love birds came into the pavilion together obviously from the beach, there were lots of snickers and a few cat-calls. Annabeth flashed Percy a smile, "Just ignore them, they're only jealous." With that she walked over to the Athena table and started chatting with her siblings.

That afternoon, Percy was going for a walk along the beach when he heard a shout. Looking up, he saw a kid running through the surf being chased by a bunch of hell hounds. The kid, who couldn't have been older than Percy, looked scared to death. Drawing Riptide, Percy charged the hellhounds. One leapt at him but he swung his sword, and it exploded into dust. The other boy was throwing handfuls of sand at the hounds " _like thats gonna do anything"_ Percy thought to himself. He killed another hell hound, sending it straight to Tartarus. The last hell hound jump at him, and he barely had time to swing his sword it knocked him over then exploded into dust. Percy's head hit the ground hard and he slowly blacked out.

When Percy woke up he was in the Camp Infirmary and Will Solace was bandaging his head. He groaned and tried to move. "Dont, you'll only hurt yourself more man." Will looked down at him and caught a flicker of pity in Wills eye. Then he turned and left. suddenly Percy heard the clip clop of horse hooves outside the infirmary and then saw Annabeth, Chiron and Nico Di Angelo walk in. Annabeth had tear marks down her face and was glaring at him. Chiron and Nico both were wearing pitying looks on their faces. Finally Chiron spoke. "Percy come, the camp is waiting for you." Percy got up-albeit slowly from his head- and followed the trio out the door. They walked towards the campfire circle where the entire camp was sitting. As they walked into it, all the talking died away when they caught site of Percy. Then angry mutters began to spread around the arena. The flames of the fire turned a venomous green. The kid I had seen earlier stood up from in front of the crowd. "Thats him! He's the one." Percy wondered what the heck was going on. "Umm, excuse me? Who the heck are you, and why are you raging at me?"

"Percy!" I looked over, it was Annabeth who had shouted. "Dont your dare accuse Andrew for failing when it was you who failed. You left him to die, then fell asleep, Andrew had to fight those hell hounds all by himself"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

Andrew walked over towards me and put his arms around Annabeth. "I'll tell you what she's talking about. You came in,a and started throwing sand at the hounds! Then you let one knock you out! I had to fight them all, which wasnt hard by the way, so you can shut up, you nearly got me killed."

 **Percy POV**

Suddenly I knew what happened. This kid, Andrew, had lied to the whole camp. He had made himself out to be the hero and made me the dumb guy. Thinking about it... I nearly killed him then and there. "Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Girlfriend." I growled at him. He laughed, "She's not your girlfriend any more loser, she's found someone waaaaay better. Me."

Thats when I lost it. "You Bastard!" I shouted at him, as I drew Riptide and slashed at him. Just then an arrow came out of nowhere and knocked my sword out of my hand. "Percy! Stop this now!" Chiron shouted at me, another arrow on his bow.

I looked around in confusion, at all the faces of the campers. Campers i had known for year and years, fought with, laughed with. I couldn't believe it. "Well then let me tell you this. Since you OBVIOUSLY dont want me here, I'll leave. But before i do I have to say one thing. Andrew is lying. He's lying about this whole thing. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder boomed, and all the campers gasped, some calling out to me. But it was too late, I was already running from the camp. I neared the top of the hill and paused to look back at camp. This was my home. I had fought for this place so many times, and it held so many special memories. It hurt more to leave camp then it had when I held the sky. I turned back and ran towards the city. At the bottom of the hill, I haled a taxi. "Empire State building please" I told the driver. "You got it kid" the guy said and pulled off. I arrived at the Empire State a few minutes later. I walked into the lobby and up to the bald elevator guy. He knew me by sight from all the times I had been here. He tossed me the security key and said "Go on up kid" then went back to reading his magazine. I walked into the elevator and watched the numbers change. 200. 300. 400. 500. And here we are, my floor. Oh boy.

Half an hour later, I was standing in the throne room assembled before the gods. "Perseus Jackson" Zeus thundered

I looked around. There before me stood 12 of the most powerful beings ever. I looked at each one, thinking of how they had affected my life for the past 6 years. My dad, Athena, Dionysus, Ares(I hate to say it), Aphrodite, Hera(the queen of dirt herself) and all the others. "Perseus!" Zeus said, "have you come here to merely look at us, or is there some other reason?"

I looked up at him calmly and replied "My lords and ladies, with the deepest respect, I, Perseus Jackson have one request. I wish to die." **(A/N I was gonna end it here, but I figured I was almost to 2,000 words so I kept going.)**

The throne room erupted into chaos. 'WHAT!" Poseidon and Athena shouted at the same time. "Percy, why would you want to die!?" Poseidon asked. Athena backed him up, which was surprising. "Perseus, if you died, it would break my daughters heart!" Aphrodite looked like she agreed with Athena, Zeus looked surprised, Hera and Ares both look smug and Dionysus was browsing wine weekly. However it was upside down and shaking, so I knew he was faking it. "Athen and father, I will tell you why I wish this." Suddenly Hermes stood up and said shakily, "I can do better, I can access Percy's memories and show it to us all."

White mist surrounded my head, then dispersed. A big flat screen came down from the roof and my past two weeks started to play. It began when I first saw Andr-I mean that piece of crap and ended when I walked into Olympus. By then Poseidon and Athena were crying, along with Aphrodite, most of the other gods looked either appalled or were sniffling. The only one who wasnt showing interest was Ares (big surprise). FInally, Zeus got over his shock and looked at me. "Percy, I am sorry, but you are the strongest hero that has ever lived. We cannot kill you." This really surprised me. The gods had voted to kill me twice. I thought for sure they would go along with my plan. "Oh," I said, "Well if you wont, I always can." With that I ran out fo the throne room and towards the nearest edge of Olympus. As soon as I got there, I looked over the edge and threw myself off.

 **Present**

The wind whipped at my hair as I fell. Not many thoughts went through my head. The main one was if I would feel it, or simply *poof* and go to the underworld. Suddenly, a bright gold light flashed off Olympus and came straight for me, faster than I was falling. It hit me right in the chest, and dissolved into my body. Suddenly my back started to stretch and itch really badly then came an audible *WHOOMF* and my fall started to slow. I hit the ground at a lot less then terminal speed, and somehow, I was on my feet. I looked around, but could only see large feathers. I stood up, and the feathers moved with me. " _Oh man, what is this?"_ I looked down at my knee that was scraped from the fall. It was bleeding golden ichor, the blood of immortals. " _No, no they didnt! They didnt, I said no, I said I didnt want this!"_ I looked behind me and what I saw nearly made me pass out. Spreading from out of my back were two huge wings. They were at least 20 feet long each, and started off black from my back then changed slowly to purple which faded to a small dot of pink right at the tips of each. I felt as if they had always been there, and like I had had only one arm until this moment then got a new one that worked. I took a few test flaps, and sure enough they lifted me off my feet. Suddenly I took a hard down-stroke with my wings and shot up into the air. i could still see Mt. Olympus so I decided to fly there and see what was going on. It took only two flaps before I was heading up. After a few minutes of flying, I arrived at the gates to the throne room. I threw them open and walked in. "What the Hell is this!" I shouted, suddenly angry. "Whats with the wings, and the ichor!? If you made me a god, so help me I will-"

"Perseus!" my father shouted, "Calm down!" I shut up, and looked at him. His expression was understanding. Zeus looked at me and said, "Perseus Jackson. For your heroic deeds throughout your life, for destroying Kronos and Gaea, for all your actions in your past life we gods have took it upon ourselves to reward you. Since you have turned down being a god, we have decided to bless you with three things. One, you are now an immortal. Two, you are not a god, but an angel. Specifically, the angel of broken hearts. Eros will be your overseer. Third, since you are gone, Camp Half-Blood is critically weakened, so we are assigning you to be the camps protector. If the camp is threatened or one of the campers taken, it will be your job to defend them. Chiron has already been informed or this."

I looked at him as if he was from Mars. Seriously, I was an angel? And immortal! That part was actually cool, now that there was only my parents that cared about me. However, the part of me having to guard Camp, and keep everyone there safe, that part was horrible. I felt like I was drowning, then someone handed me an anchor and said "Good luck!" Zeus started talking again and knocked me out of my thoughts. "Also, you will have to give up Riptide. Riptide is a heroes weapon, and cannot be used by an immortal. You will however be allowed to choose a different weapon." That part, that part sucked. I literally would have rather died than had to give up Riptide. Riptide was part of me. You know how my wings made it feel like i got another arm? Having Riptide taken away was like getting that arm and one leg cut off. "Your protection of Camp shall begin right after you choose your weapon. Also, you will retain your power over water, and since you are part of the realm of love- kinda- Aphrodite is going to bless you with good looks." Here Aphrodite squealed and said, "oh your gonna look soooooo good honey!" I groaned. Add a large rock to the anchor, and cut off an ear. Here we go. Then something came to me to ask. "Before I go, one question. Who is Andrew's father?" Here Hera glared hard at Zeus, who began to shift awkwardly in his seat. "Oh, um. Harrumph, uh. He's mine."

 **AAAAAAAAND I'm BACK BABY! Well I have absolutely no excuse for me missing so much. It was all my fault, I take full responsibilty. No excuses.**

 **But anyway I have been reading some fanfics lately about Percy getting dumped by Annabeth and so on a so forth, then he becomes a god and blah blah blah. Well I have read about 4 and seriously I can write a better one than that. So here's my version of the Annabeth dumps Percy thing. i hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!**

 **KAABOOOOOOOOOOM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Why 'ello 'ello, what do we 'ave here? A bit of fanfic readers, interested in the story? Well then my friends, read on, read on. Oh and by the way, if this chapter seems rushed or bitchy, thats because my pick to win in March Madness (MSU) got beat BY FRICKING NUMBER 15 MIDDLE TENNESSEE WTF MSU, YOU WERE NUMBER 2 THNX FOR RUINING MY DREAMS. FUCK YOU. okay that rant is done. Enjoy the chapter :D**

 ***whispers* Hey, btw, I dont own squat. Rick owns all the people except for any OC's.**

 **Percy POV**

After that statement by Zeus, I almost laughed. Key word: almost. It seemed that Andrew had gotten his fathers completely bratty attitude. The only thing that made me mad was now I couldn't go and kick Andrew's butt or big daddy Zeus was gonna get mad. Oh boy. Finally, Zeus stood up and said "Now that the problem has been observed and resolved, this meeting is adjourned." He quickly flashed off Olympus, after looking nervously at Hera. Hephaestus stood up and grouchily said to me "Come on boy, lets get you a weapon. Meet me at my forge at Mt. St. Helen's." He flashed off to the forges, and I was about to follow with my wings, when Apollo walked up to me before I could leave. "Um, hey Percy, good luck to you okay? And good luck with the ladies." He winked at me before walking off. I wondered why he would go out of his way to say that. I walked outside of the room and spread my wings. It was still awkward as hell to use them, but not in a bad way. It simply felt like I was using muscles I hadn't used in awhile. I spread my wings and flapped them a few times, just to warm myself up, when a voice behind me called out. "Percy!"

I turned around and saw that it was Aphrodite. " _Oh yeah, I have to talk to her before I go cause she's gonna be my new boss."_ I bowed to her. "Hello Lady Aphrodite."

She looked at me, then smiled. "Oh your wings look just great! Alright so I need to give you my blessing to that your Angel of Broken Heart powers will start to work. I'll do it quickly so that you dont keep my husband waiting. He can get grumpy when people are late." She reached into her Gucci bag she had with her and pulled out a...perfume bottle? Seeing my confused look she smiled at me and said "Its magic perfume hon, it will give you your powers. Now keep still. " And with that she brought the bottle up, and gave me a good squirt in the face with this pink mist. It smelled like roses, and perfume, and lipstick, and shoes, and all the Macy stores in the world. I gagged a little at the total girlishness of it. Then suddenly, my heart throbbed. Hard. It felt like I had a mini gremlin in my chest beating on my heart with a sledge hammer. I fell to the ground with a groan, clutching my chest. And for some reason, I knew exactly why I hurt. A girl in the Bronx had just had her boyfriend of 2 years break up with her. He had kicked her out of his apartment after bringing home some blonde from a bar. She was crying and heartbroken. But that was only one. The rest hit me like a tidal wave of emotions. All across America and even the world, kids and adults were getting their heart broken and I knew about each one and why. It was hard, all the rage and grief and pain and anger kept rolling through my body. Then it began to subside to a small background noise in my head. I still knew they were there, and knew all the people getting their hearts broken, but it didn't hurt. Just made me sad, thats all. I got to my knees, then stood up groaning. Aphrodite looked at me with a bit of concern and said another look in her eyes. I didn't know what but it made me slightly nervous. My wings flapped nervously. She looked at me, then blinked a few times and finally said "Well Percy, y-you can go know. The feeling you just had was lus - I mean, you felt all the broken hearts in the world because of your powers. You can help them if you want, console them, or make it worse. Thats, thats it for know."

"Umm, thank you my lady. I'll be going know." And with that I pushed my wings down hard, and shot into the sky, heading for Mt. St. Helens.

At first it was surprising how fast I could go with these wings. I mean it took three flaps for me to get to Ohio from NYC. I kept flying and after about 15 seconds, saw Mt. St. Helens before me, looking considerably better than the last time I was here. I wondered if it would blow up again after I went there. I saw a small thing on the side of the mountain that looked like a helicopter pad. Standing on it, I could see was Hephaestus, who was waving at me. I came down to the landing and landed in front of Hephaestus. He looked at me. "Took your time kid." he said gruffly. "Your wife held me up on Mt. Olympus." He grunted at this, then waved to follow me into his mountain. "Follow me, and we'll see if I can get you a weapon." I followed him into the mountain where it opened up into the same forge that I had destroyed last time. "I rebuilt this, after the whole deal a few years ago. Its been my best forge so far." I could believe that. It was huge, and there were weapons and chunks of metal everywhere. Iron, steel, copper, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian iron, silver, gold and a ton others I couldn't recognize. He began shifting around through a big pile of weapons. He picked up a spear, looked at me, then at it, muttered something under his breath and threw it away. He did the same thing with two swords, a knife, three axes, a bow, another spear, and a large club. He kept doing this for at least another hour. Being ADHD, I got bored and started to wander around, looking at his projects. As I was passing on of his work stations, I saw something on the top.

It was a handle, but it was small and curved, definitely not the kind for a Greek weapon. I picked it up, and as it came out from under all the junk, I saw that it was a pistol in its holster, which was attached to its belt, which in turn was attached to another holster with another pistol. The pistol made me curios so I pulled it out. Hephaestus was still messing around with the weapons pile. As I pulled it out, I could see this wasn't your ordinary pistol. For one, it wasn't modern, but fashioned after the old six-shot revolvers that cowboys would use and such. Only this pistol was very different. It had three barrels, for one, and the barrels were made out of celestial bronze. It had a bunch of gears on it, and two small tube vents coming from the barrel, into the hilt, and out the bottom of the hilt. The hilt itself was made out of a dark wood, and engraved with celestial bronze. I heard a cough behind me and turned to see Hephaestus right there behind me. "I see you found my prototype pistols. I've been working on those for awhile, and they;re finished, but I dont have anyone to test them out. Them pistols, they're magic. They fire celestial bronze bullets, to it can kills monsters, and also they're enchanted to magically reload every time you fire, and the bullets aren't affected by wind, or distance. You can shoot a bullet straight and it will keep going forever until it hits something. But anyway, I think I found you the right weapon."

He held up two small, single bladed axes. They were simple, but looked strong, and I felt that they could definitely do some damage. But they just looked wrong for me. They looked to light, and I had never fought with two weapons before. The pistol, which i was still holding, just felt right. "With all due respect Lord Hephaestus, I don't think the axes would be right for me. I would like to use these pistols. Let me be the tester to use these. They just...feel good in my hands."

Hephaestus looked me over, then at the pistols. "You know what boy, you might be right. I'll let you use them. And I have a set of robes for you that my wife sent."

I followed him into a back room. On the wall hung a long black robe. A set of other clothes were by it. It was there was a blue t-shirt, jeans, and combat boots. The robe itself was awesome though. Midnight black, it had holes in it for my wings, a large hood to hide my face, a good amount of pockets, and the entire robe had silver lining the entire thing. I loved it. I changed into the clothes and was surprised to find that when the hood came down, it could be used as a lower face mask, and the material was warm when it got cold, and cool when it was warm. It always stayed the perfect temperature. I buckled the holsters and belt around my waist, over the robe. I pushed my wings out of the holes in the back. Hephaestus looked at me before saying "Well boy, thats all I can do for you. If the pistols need repairing, or you need a new weapon, come see me. Good luck." And with that he walked to the forge. After saying goodbye, I walked out of the mountain, spread my wings and took off. I needed to get to camp, since I was the *ugh* guardian. I took my time this time, sometimes floating, doing stunts in the air, flying through a flock of ducks, doing steep dives, then coming up right before I hit the ground. I neared New York, and I thought ahead to what the campers would do when I came back. Then I grinned. Oh, I could have so much fun before I told them who I was. Camp Half-Blood, here I come.

 **There! Finally! The new chapter is up! Let the church bells ring! The pigs are flying and Satan's wearing a parka! Hooray! Alright guys, sorry that this chapter was so late in the making, but I might have another chapter of my other story out soon too. (Ya'll should go read it) Alrighty guys, thanks for reading. Farewell, and remember! I will always update late! Tis a fact of life. Unless I am rewarded for not doing so. I do except bribes. *hint hint* Bye!**

 **KAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I gots a special treat for yah! TWO NEW CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS! This is literally a record for me, I never update this fast. But i was having a ton of fun with this story, and ya'll seem to love it, so I decided I write another chapter. Hooray for me! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Anyway, before I start, I just wanna say thank you guys so much for the support. You're awesome, you should feel awesome and thanks for reading. (All rights reserved for this intro) And now, the new chapter. I dont own any of PJO, but I do own the kick ass pistols. Those are mine. your welcome for sharing.**

 **Annabeth POV**

I was literally pissed off. I was mad at myself, at Andrew, at the world. I couldn't believe how dumb I was! I was supposed to be the smart one, but n-o-o-o I trusted a complete STRANGER over my loving, caring, awesome boyfriend. GJ Annabeth, you are officially an idiot. I was so upset. After Percy left that night, I was inconsolable for days. I hated myself for believing Andrew. Speaking of Andrew, he was kinda being shunned by the entire camp after what everyone was calling "The Incident." I mean everyone hated him right now. No one even cared about the fact that he was claimed by Zeus. Well, they cared a little. Thats the only reason he was still in camp. I was looking out the window, at the sea, when my brother, Malcolm, came in.

"Hey Annabeth, um, its lunchtime."

I heard the conch shell in the distance signaling lunch. "Okay Malcolm, be there in a minute."

Everyone in camp was walking towards the pavilion when I got out the cabin. I looked over at Cabin 1, and saw Andrew sneaking out, trying to get to the pavilion without being noticed. " _Hey looks, its the lying piece of crap."_ I thought to myself. I reached the pavilion and sat down at the Athena table next to Malcolm. The plates filled with food, and after scraping some into the brazier I started eating. I was nearly done, when Chiron stood up at the head table and hit his hoof hard against the ground.

"Attention everyone! I have a very important announcement for you. Since you all know, Percy Jackson has...left..us for the time being. We do not know if he will ever return." At this just about everyone in the pavilion shot a glare at Andrew, who sunk into seat like he was trying to absorb himself into it. "Yes, well as I was saying," Chiron continued, "Since Percy left us, the camp has been severely weakened. He was our best fighter, and the gods think that we shall need some help defending camp. Because of this, they have elected a champion, and are sending him to the camp to be the guardian. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one!" Clarisse piped up. "When is he going to arrive?"

"He is due around 1:00 clock. Go around your regular business, but at 12:50, I want you all at the big house to welcome him."

Well that was surprising to say the least. I mean, I think its super cool that we get a guardian and all, but I hope he isn't a total jerk or something. Besides, we haven't had much luck with newcomers lately *cough* Andrew *cough*. I was excited though. But i decided to go to the cabin and read until the time came around.

 **Percy POV**

Chiron had contacted me and told me to be at camp at the big house by 1:00. Chiron was the only one who knew I would be the new guardian. The gods had told him, but when he IM-ed me, he said that it was up to me if I wanted to tell the campers my identity. I didn't know yet if I wanted to, but I probably would have to eventually. I checked the really nice Rolex Aphrodite had included in my clothes. 12:52. Oh crap, I can't be late to my first day! I was around Ohio, so I turned towards Long Island and sped towards camp. I got there at 12:53, and landed on the top of one of the huge pine trees at the edge of camp, to see what was happening. I pulled my hood up so no one would recognize me. The tree started to sway in the wind and I had to slowly flap my wings to balance. I saw the entire camp gathered at the big house, everyone was there. I looked carefully and saw Andrew at the back of the crowd, looking like he was trying to avoid people. I also saw...Annabeth..standing at the front of the crowd talking to Chiron, who was looking around to see if I was here. I decided it was time to make my presence known. I jumped out of the tree, and shot up into the sky. It was high noon, so the sun was straight up. I got about as high up as a jet would go, aimed myself right in front of the big house, and rocketed out of the sky down to earth.

 **Annabeth POV**

It was 1 o'clock exactly, and I knew the new guardian would be here soon. Chiron was looking towards the hill when I heard someone in the crowd shout, "Hey! Look up in the sky! What is that?" I looked up and saw a large black dot that was growing increasingly larger. I began to hear a whistling sound that sounded like something falling really fast. Suddenly the dot turned into a person with two things coming from his back. He looked as if he was about to hit the ground when the things on his back shot out fast with a huge WHOOMF. This created a massive shock wave of air that blasted out and raised a ton of dust. When the dust cleared, I could see who the person was. It was guy, that was obvious with huge black wings on his back that changed color halfway through. He was floating about a foot off the ground, his large wings beating rhythmically. He was wearing a large black robe with the hood up. I could see dark combat boots at the bottom of his robe. He was wearing a belt around his waist with two holsters in them that contained pistols. I could only think one thing. "Who was this guy?" 

**TADA! Dont you guys love me? I'm so happy I go this up. Sorry if its short, I'm really tired right now and also in a rush. But I wanted to get them to meet, then end it, so next chapter is going to be epic. Also, did you guys get my SkyDoesMinecraft reference in the intro? If you did, comment it, and I will give you cookiez. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. PLease R &R, I dont care if you hate on it. I honestly dont, so if you dont like it, feel free to say it. Goodbye!**

 **KAAAABOOOOM**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, I am very sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I have a very good reason. I just got done with a very tiring move from Ohio to Pennsylvania! So now I guess I have to cheer for the Nittany Lions and the Buckeyes. Anyway, that's my excuse for not writing in a long time. Shout out to TADA (Guest Reviewer) for being the first to guess my Skydoesminecraft reference! Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) Now, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Percy POV**

Gosh their faces were perfect. I mean I swear, some of them looked like they were going to faint. Personally, I thought that my "entrance" went very well. It was surprising, fun and especially awesome! The only bad thing was that SHE was there, right in the front of the group. That kinda brought my mood down a little. But it figures, Annabeth is one of the most senior campers. She wouldn't dare miss an event like this. I landed and looked around. Most of the campers seemed intrigued, a few looked scared, and as far as I could tell, Clarisse was in the back looking bored. Makes sense that even an angel can't interest her. Chiron stepped forward and pounded his hoof to quiet down the low murmuring that had started when I landed.

"Quiet! Everyone, quiet! Everyone, would you please welcome our new guardian of the camp! And I'm afraid I don't know your name."

That was a lie. He knew my name, and was the only one here who did. But he had to do it for show. I looked at him, then at the campers and sad with a fake voice that I deepened. I was choked up at seeing all their faces again, which helped me conceal my voice. Although it had barely been a couple days, it already felt like a few years.

"My name, you'll know after I decide to tell you. Names have power, and I don't feel comfortable telling you mine yet." I looked out over the campers, some who looked at me suspiciously, and I continued. "However, I am your friend and guardian. I swear I will do all I can to protect you, whether it be in the mortal or immortal world. Now, I'm not too good with speeches so I'll just say, Hi ya'll, hope we can become good friends and such blah blah blah. Now since there isn't any immediate danger, I'll retire to my house. If you need me, you can come get me. I won't mind." I finished my little introduction, and walked into the Big House, which is where I figured I'd be staying. Chiron then addressed the group. "Alright everyone back to your previous activities. You are dismissed." He then followed me into the big house.

After everyone had cleared out and went back to their different things, he looked at me. "Well, Percy my boy, how are you?"

"Honestly Chiron, I don't know. I thought I'd be okay but whenever I see them, all I remember is how they were ready to just turn their backs on me. It's hard, really hard, especially since she was there. I just don't know." I sighed and sat down on one of the couches. "Whatever. It could be worse, ya know. Anyway, where am I staying?" Chiron gestured to the ocean "Your father contacted me. He is creating a house right out in the lake. That is where you will stay. I'm sorry I can't help you more without any of the campers getting suspicious."

I was relieved that I wasn't staying in the Big House. Already my wings had knocked over a chair and two lamps. "Well, I guess I'll go settle in. Thanks again Chiron." With that I walked out of the house, having to turn sideways so my wings fit. Turing towards the lake, I saw a house that was never there before. I flapped my wings halfway to get into the air, and then soared towards the middle of the lake. As I got closer I saw it was designed to like the Parthenon with the pillars and the roof and everything. There was a dock leading out from the house into the lake. I landed on the dock, and then walked into the house. It was big enough that my wings didn't knock against stuff, which I was grateful for. The pillars were engraved with waves, horses, pegasi, hippocampi and many other things. Right in the middle of the place was something that really surprised me.

It was a marble statue of two angels fighting. One was on the top and the other on bottom. The one on the bottom was obviously losing. He wore long robes, sandals and his hood had fallen down. His wings shot around his shoulders then went straight up. He was falling. I looked closed at his face. It was proud and regal, with upswept cheekbones, eyes like a cat and a hooked nose. He was obviously some sort of prince, but when I looked close, the face took on more detail. It was a harsh face, and held a hidden malice. He had a scar that wove down his face from his forehead, across his eye, all the way to his neck. His looks resembled Kronos's sneer, full of evil and disgust. Turning my gaze to the second angel, I studied him closely. The one on top wore nearly the same thing but I noticed that this angels robe was made from a pure white, while the other's was greyish. The top angel's wings spread out behind him. He was also falling, but it was a pursuing fall, like he was chasing the other angel. His arms were raised, and they held a sword which he had in a double handed grip and pointed down. His hood was also down. I gasped, because he was nearly identical to the first. However when I looked closer, I knew this was not the case. His face was also proud, but it was more kingly, and his eyes held great anger, but also remorse, as if he regretted having to kill the other. He had a cut underneath one eye, which was bleeding. Looking at the bottom of the statue I saw that it had a plaque that read "Lucifer and Gabriel: Sculpted by Hephaestus."

Tearing my eyes away from the statue, I explored the rest of my new house. It was all one floor, and had a large bed on the north end. There was also a table and chairs, some of the enchanted plates and goblets from camp, two braziers that flickered with fire, a long couch and a huge fridge. Lying down on the couch, I saw that there was also a massive 44 inch flat screen TV. "Nice," I said to myself. Walking to the back of my new home, I saw a trail from the back into a grove of trees. I followed the trail, walking through the trees, past a gurgling brook, and finally up a small hill to the backside of my little island. At the top, I found an overlook, with a single bench right in the middle and railings made from the same white marble as the rest of my house. It also had a large telescope, perfect for watching stars and such. It was situated right on top of a large cliff, and faced west. It was a place for watching the sunset, and gazing at the stars. A little awed by what my dad had given me, I walked back slowly back to my house, deep in my thoughts.

I had just reached my bed when I heard alarms horns and shouts from the camp. Immediately my instincts as the guardian kicked in. I spread my wings and shot into the air, realizing that I had risen straight through the marble roof. _I'll have to talk to Chiron about that later._

I arrived at the hill a second later, pulling my guns from their holsters. I then saw what was causing the ruckus. A group of laistrygonian giants and hell hounds and dracaena were attacking the camp. They couldn't get in the border however, and were currently engaged with a few campers. "Get back!" I shouted, as I dove into the fight. The first two shots I fired surprised me. I aimed them at one of the hellhounds, and just before I pulled the triggers I realized I'd never shot these guns before. That turned out to not be a problem. The guns went off with a loud bang and I saw two green misty streaks hit the hellhound, one in the head, and the other in the chest. It yelped then dissolved. I heard swish and turned to see some arrows fired by the dracaena heading towards me. Without thinking, I swept my wings in front of me, creating a feathery shield. I heard the thump of the arrows hitting, but didn't feel a thing. Sweeping my wings back, I pulled my guns up and fired two shots, each one taking out a dracaena. Then my body went into automatic. Dodge, shoot, dodge again, repeat. Every time I fired a bullet, it seemed as if time slowed so that I could see the exact path the bullet would take, and I would know whether I hit something or not. Finally there were only three monsters left, a hellhound and two Cyclopes. The hellhound tried to get behind me, but before it could I but a bullet right in its neck. The two Cyclopes were smarter. They were both armored fairly well and both had a large shield made from smashed cars. One carried a huge club that looked like a small oak tree. The other had a large telephone pole. It looked slightly stupid, but I knew that thing could do some damage. Before I could decide what to do, the Cyclopes decided for me. Poley (the one with the pole) charged me while Clubs (the one with the club, duh) followed. As Poley raised his pole high, so he could smash me flat, I went into action. Using my wings to boost me, I jumped straight at Poley. I pushed my wings out behind me, so that they wouldn't get in my way, and hooked my arm, the guns still pointed at the two monsters. Poley was surprised at my slight suicide attempt, which was probably the only reason my plan worked, he lowered his shield and pole in confusion, and then tried to bring them back up in time. My right arm hooked across his neck, my hand going all the way to the back of his head, both my pistols pointed at Clubs. I fired both pistols, the bullets hitting Clubs right in the face and he poofed into golden dust with a very confused look on his face. My momentum of hitting Poley right in the neck knocked him over onto his back. Just before he hit the ground, I let go if his neck, and jump away from him, rolling to absorb the fall. Standing up, I saw the Cyclopes still on the ground, and very dazed. I raised my right pistol, and fired one shot. One shot only. As the golden dust dissolved on the breeze, I looked up and realized that almost the entire camp was standing looking at me. But they didn't look happy. They were looking at me with almost scared looks on their faces. Some older campers looked relieved. Then I realized what had happened. During the fight, my hood had gotten knocked down. They could see my face. They could see who I was.

 **(Okay so I planned to end it here, ya know with the big cliffy, but you guys deserve more after such a long wait. Also you'd all probably kill me if I did, so here's your monthly bonus of story. Enjoy)**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Percy slammed the door of the big house behind him. Chiron looked up from the book he was reading in his wheelchair form. Percy sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. "GODS," He shouted. "How could I have been so stupid? My first day, my first fight, and I blow it! They weren't supposed to find out this way! Gods I'm an idiot! Ugh." He groaned and leaned back on the couch. "Chiron what should I do?"

Chiron simply smiled at Percy. He didn't respond for a bit, but when he did "Percy my boy, what happened is simply an accident. You didn't know your hood would come off. And maybe this is for the best. You defeated a large force of monsters all by yourself, you pledged that you would protect the campers, and you have showed them no ill will nor have you been bitter. They probably know that you aren't bitter about this happening, nor should you be. Simply know that now their trust in you might have solidified a little better. You might even get along with the campers better because they know you are Percy Jackson, and not some high and mighty god who is conceited, ill tempered, and cares nothing for them." Percy thought about this for a minute then replied. "Maybe your right Chiron, maybe this is a good that this happened. Hell, you're probably right anyways. You're always right. Well thanks."

As Percy stood up to leave, the door to the Big House slammed open with a crash, and Annabeth stormed in shouting, "Chiron what's going on? I heard some campers saying some rumor about…" She stopped when she saw Percy "…Percy" she whispered. She sat down on the couch hard, looking like someone who'd just been slapped in the face. "But, you-you, my mother, you were, they said you weren't coming back." Percy simply stared at her with a face of stone. Seeing her like this, his Wise Girl, almost made him pity her. Then he thought back to the night Andrew came to camp, and his heart turned to stone. He turned to Chiron saying, "Chiron, thank you for your time, but I must now go back to my duties. Good day." As he walked out the door, he nodded at Annabeth curtly and said with no emotion in his voice "Annabeth." Then he walked out the door.

Blinking hard because of his stinging eyes, Percy was surprised to find that his throat was tight, and it was hard to swallow. He spread his wings and flew about a hundred feet into the air, where he could watch the whole camp. A large crowd in the area between the cabins caught his eye. Flying closer, he saw that a large group of campers had formed a large ring around a large camper beating another camper to a pulp. Then Percy saw who it was. An Ares kid was turning Andrew into a bloody mess, while the rest of the campers stood around him insulting him and sometimes kicking him if he was thrown near them during the fight. _It's not even a fight,_ Percy thought to himself. _It's an execution._ Then, surprising Percy, he felt a glimmer of pity for Andrew. He knew why they were beating him up like this, but somehow, whether it was because of Percy guardian instincts or maybe his sense of justice, or maybe it was simply his moral character and since he was an all-around good person, he felt pity for Andrew. It was probably a combination of all three. Percy saw the Ares kid throw Andrew across the clear area, separating them by about 10 feet. That was all Percy needed. He dropped from the sky like a thunderbolt, landing square on his feet, just as the Ares kid threw a staggering left hook at Andrew, who was struggling to get up. Percy landed, and caught the kid's fist, stopping it as swiftly as if the kid was punching a rock. The Ares camper saw who he was, and quailed, trying to free his fist. The ring of campers was instantly silent. Percy looked straight into his eyes, sending a silent message then growled "Don't. Touch him." He let go of the kid's fist and watched as the kid retreated into the crowd. Turning in a circle, he addressed the ring of campers. "All of you listen to me! This kid is Andrew Fallders. He is a camper and demigod just like you. He faces enough danger every day, as do the rest of you, without having to fear being beaten to death in one of the only safe places on the planet for demigods! I know why you did this. Why you crowd and crow for his pain. I know best of all! I was his target! If anyone has the right to beat him, it is me, yet I choose not to. What has he done to you that he should deserve this beating? He has suffered enough. If anyone touches another hair on his head in anger, or singles him out in war games as a target, or excludes him from social contact, or makes his life miserable in any way, I will repay that person ten-fold for what he has done. Now all of you leave, and do not touch him again!"

At the finish of Percy's thundering speech, all the campers filed away, some going to cabins, others to activities. Percy turned to see Andrew simply lying on the ground, not able to move a muscle. Both his eyes were black, his nose was broken and gushing blood, one of his ears was bleeding, he was bleeding from his mouth, and had numerous bloody cuts, bruises and abrasions covering his body. His shirt was torn in three places, and so were his shorts. Percy leaned down next to him and put his hands on Andrew's chest. At the contact, Andrew flinched then relaxed. Percy let his immortal power soak into Andrew, healing all of his major and most of his minor injuries. Then he reached into a pocket and gave him a cube of Ambrosia and some water from a bottle. Andrew groaned then sat up. "Thanks Percy."

"Don't mention it." Percy turned to walk away but Andrew stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Percy, wait. Why did you save me? Why didn't you just walk away? I deserved it, you know that."

Percy turned to look at him. "Yeah Andrew I know you deserved it. But you also didn't. No one deserves that, to have everyone out to get him, everyone trying to hurt you as much as possible. That's basically the life of a demigod anyways. Besides, they aren't the ones who should be deciding your punishment. I am. And I decide that you've had enough. That's why I saved you."

As he turned to walk away, Andrew said one last thing.

"Hey Percy, I'm sorry. About what I did, all the things that happened to you, I'm really sorry about that. It's just, when I came to camp, the son of Zeus, the head of the gods, I felt like everyone should adore me and stuff just cause of my dad. Then when I heard of this other big hotshot camper, I kinda just got angry. I'm not proud of what I did. I never want to be. But these past two days have shown that I'm not a hotshot. I'm not the big man, or the leader, or the one to be adored. I'm not even someone to befriend. Trying to gain it all, I lost it all. So I'm sorry Perce, I really am." And with that, he walked away towards his cabin. Percy watched him all the way till he got to his cabin. Then he lifted himself into the air, and flew softly back to his island house. He had a few things to think on.

Later that night, there was a campfire. Almost everyone attended, except for Annabeth and few others. Rachel Dare was there, the current Oracle, having just arrived that afternoon. Andrew was there also, but no one dared to do anything to him because of Percy's threat. Percy attended himself, and had a great time. Nearing the end of the campfire, Chiron gave a few announcements about things like Capture the Flag, Chariot Races and other activities. He was about to finish when right then Rachel Dare stood bolt upright and green mist began swirling around her. Her three helpers got out her stool quickly and he sat down as the voice of Delphi reverberated throughout the campfire circle.

 **The threat was arisen, awaiting a feast**

 **Three shall go north to vanquish the beast**

 **Betrayed and betrayer, Angel and Man**

 **Shall travel west to Romans Land**

 **And meet with the Praetor of changing shapes**

 **Then go north to decide their fates**

 **The fight shall be hard, be it lost or won**

 **Stands upon the sacrifice of one**

 **They shall conquer the beast in the land all alone**

 **And lose a hero to never come home**

As Rachel recovered Percy felt a chill go down his spine. This prophecy sounded important, and somehow, he got the feeling it had to do with him.

 **BAM! THERE IT ISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! THE BRAND NEW CHAPTER BABY! WOOOO YEAH! I am so happy I finished this; it's the longest one I've ever written! 3,466 words, oh yeah! Anyways, thanks a ton guys for your patience with me, I know I'm a frustrating writer and stuff, and I'm sorry that this took so long to get up. I hope you guys liked it, if you did, please R &R and also I accept flame reviews! They make me happy and they're usually funny, so if you have opinions shout it out! I don't care. Peace out ya'll!**

 **KAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, thank you so much for the support. It means SO much to me that you guys are enjoying my story. All the reviews, favorites, and follows just make my day. You guys are AWESOME. And honestly this all depends on you guys. Even if I was the best writer in the world, without any readers I'd be nothing. The readers make the writer after all. Now that all the mushy stuff is out of the way, it's time for the new chapter! Woohoo! Hope you guys like it. Also to answer a question, Chiron never really believed Andrew, he was waiting to see what would happen. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Anyways, I hit a little bit of a writer's block and I kinda struggled with this one, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. (Authors Challenge) Find the hidden movie reference.**

 **P.P.S. This is a rewritten chapter where I went a fixed some mistakes that I found and were pointed out to me. They're a few small changes but they help.**

 **3** **rd** **Person/Annabeth POV**

" _Annabeth", Percy said."_ That sequence of events ran around and Annabeth's head. She was sitting on her bunk staring at the clock on the wall. The hands moved slowly, so slowly in fact, that it seemed to Annabeth that they never moved at all. Yet somehow, they hands moved, and time changed.

" _No matter what happen time moves steadily on,"_ Annabeth thought to herself.

" _It's not fair though. Me, a daughter of Athena, was a fool. Percy hates me, and I hate myself. How can time go on when the world is collapsing around me!?"_ Annabeth groaned and laid down on her bunk, now looking at the wood ceiling of the cabin. Her mind was swirling with thoughts of Percy.

" _Why did he come back? And why did he have to become the guardian of camp. It's just not fair!"_

That morning, Annabeth had been in the cabin getting ready for activities, when Malcolm had rushed into the cabin telling her the news. Percy was the new guardian of camp, and apparently he was a good one to. When she had gone to the Big House to ask Chiron if what she had heard was true, she didn't expect Percy to be there. The way he had just brushed her off, like an ugly…spider…that was on his shoulder nearly broke her heart. She had gone straight back to the cabin and cried her eyes out. And now he was supposed to go off on a quest that was supposed to only succeed if someone sacrificed themselves. " _Knowing Percy, it'll probably be him. But he's immortal, so why would he have to sacrifice. Well, since he's immortal it'll probably be someone else."_ And that thought just made her feel even worse. Finally she sat up. "Get a grip Annabeth! You're not 7 anymore." She said, nearly shouting it. Just then her brother, Malcolm, walked in.

"Hey Annabeth are you alright? I heard shouting and was wondering if you were okay."

Annabeth looked at him with a sad smile. "Malcolm, you know the whole 'Percy Ordeal' that happening right now?"

"Um yeah, everyone does."

"Well it's really hard for me. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it."

Malcolm walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Hey Annabeth, it'll be alright. Really, it will. You're the daughter of Athena, you're one of the strongest demigods ever, you defeated Arachne by yourself, you held up the weight of the sky, and you helped defeat Kronos and Gaea. What do you have to do that could be so hard for someone like you?"

Annabeth looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I have to apologize to Percy."

 **Percy POV**

Percy was in his house, packing his backpack in preparation of the quest. As much as Percy disliked it, the two questers from Camp HB would be himself and Andrew. He was just checking his pistols to make sure they were clean when he heard "Percy!" being shouted by a very familiar voice. Turning, he saw a very familiar blonde running towards the house. He growled to himself, then turned and began to angrily shove clothes into his backpack which was a gift from Will Solace to be able to hold as much stuff as he could put into it without any bulges or extra weight. Hearing footsteps behind him he tensed and waited for her to talk.

"Um Percy?" he heard.

Percy wheeled around to face the speaker and snapped "What do you want Annabeth?"

Annabeth flinched at the hardness of his voice and then with a slight quiver in her lip said "I, I just came to talk to you."

"About what? About how happy you are now that I'm out of your life? Or maybe, you're here to gloat that Andrews your new boyfriend. You shouldn't have come here. Now get out of my house."

Percy turned back to his packing when he heard a sound behind him, something he'd never heard before from Annabeth. Crying. He looked back at her and saw she was standing right where she had been, head down, and tears flowing down her face. Percy looked at her, and as he did, his anger slowly trickled away, till all he saw was his Annie in pain. And then his heart broke. He took two quick steps towards her, then wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close.

"Oh Annie, Annie, Annie," He whispered. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. It's okay." He stroked her hair and simply held her, letting her cry herself out. Finally, when he sobs had calmed down, and she wasn't crying as hard she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy and tears streaks on her face.

"Oh Percy, I'm so sorry. I was so stupid to believe Andrew, I was a fool. Please forgive me. I've missed you so much." Then she started sobbing again.

Percy looked down at Annabeth and smiled. "Hey, hey its okay, really it is. I forgive you. I know you didn't do this on purpose; you just got duped that's all. If anything be angry at Andrew. Actually don't be angry at him, he's had enough from the rest of the campers."

Annabeth looked up at him confused. "Wait, you're not angry with me? Or Andrew?"

"No Wise Girl, I could never be angry with you. You're too precious to me for me to be angry at you. And as for Andrew, I think he's been punished enough. He and I kinda made amends the other day. So I don't think I'll have to work too hard to refrain from killing him on the quest."

"Well that's good you two made up. Oh Percy I've missed you so much."

Percy pulled her closed and rested his chin on her head. "I missed you too Wise Girl." Annabeth leaned in against him, almost knocking him over. He heard a small snort then a snuffle from her and realized she'd fallen asleep. Smiling, Percy picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bed. He laid her on it, and then pulled the sheets up over her, tucking her in. He leaned down kissed her softly on the forehead. "Goodnight Annie, sweet dreams." Grabbing his backpack, he slipped it on over his wings (which were pretty hard to do) and walked out of the house. He walked to the end of the dock then took off towards the big house, where the regular conference before quests would happen.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

When Percy arrived at the Big House, nearly all the head counselors were there already. They were only missing Clovis, and Tiana, the head counselor for Phoebe's cabin, goddess of youth. Everyone was messing around, and Percy was grateful to see that Connor and Andrew seemed to be getting along fairly well and were even chatting. Percy only heard parts of their conversation but it seemed to be of utter importance from the way they two were talking.

"Armadillo….no the chainsaw…..sticky glue…..feathers from the harpies…bowling balls and cement…..forget the dog food."

Chiron then wheeled himself into the rec room and to the head of the ping pong table.

"Everyone attention please! Thank you. Now, Mrs. Dare, would you care to repeat the prophecy you recited last night? Rachel stepped forward looking only slightly nervous. "Sure."

"The threat has arisen, awaiting his feast, three must go north to face the beast, betrayed and betrayer, Angel and Man, must travel west to Romans land, and collect the Praetor of changing shapes, then head north to decide their fates. The battle will be fought, be it lost or won, depends upon the sacrifice of one. They shall vanquish the beast in the land all alone, and lose a hero to never come home."

"Well that's a slightly depressing prophecy." Connor said.

"Well its not like I can control whether the prophecies are about death or butterflies Connor." Rachel said sarcastically. "Now can anyone make any sense of that?"

"Well there's obviously a threat that's here and its hungry." Will Solace put in.

"No duh, thank you Captain Obvious. Can anyone else add anything slightly more informative than that?" Rachel asked.

Connor spoke up. "Well there is gonna be three people on the quest, Percy and Andrew. They're exactly what the prophecy is talking about. They're gonna go to Camp Jupiter, pick up the roman demigod and head north. I don't know what the 'land all alone' means but there is gonna be a battle and they're gonna win but someone dies because he sacrifices himself to defeat the beast."

Lou Ellen piped up then. "Maybe the 'land all alone,' that sounds like Alaska. You know, cause they will be alone and have no help from the gods."

Percy groaned. "Ugh, not Alaska again! I hated that place."

Andrew spoke up then too. "I feel the same way. I've been there once before, and I never want to go back." Percy looked at Andrew in surprise.

"When have you been to Alaska before?"

"When I was still un-claimed and running around the country trying to stay alive."

Chiron then spoke. "Well it's a good thing you have been to Alaska before Andrew. That means all three demigods on this quest have been there before and know what to expect. Well it is still early in the day, and you two have a lot of ground to cover to the Roman Camp. I assume you are both packed."

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Well then, I'd say you're ready to go. Good luck, and may the gods watch over you." With that, Chiron wheeled himself out of the room. The counselors began to disperse until it was only Percy and Andrew left. Then they too left, walking towards Thalia's Pine Tree, where Argus was waiting to drive them into the city. They both stopped at the crest of the hill and looked back for a minute. Then Percy turned towards the bottom of the hill and said "Well, let's go get Frank Zhang."

 **Shazam! There it is baby, brand new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and didn't get ticked off by me letting Annabeth off the hook like that. Still, I feel like that's what Percy would do, yah know? He's that kind of guy. But anyways, I hope you guys like the chapter, if you did please R &R. And also if you found the movie quote, tell me in the review section what movie it's from and you shall receive cookies! Peace out ya'll!**

 **KKKKKAAAAAABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! Finally, after like half a year of not updating, I finally got a new chapter up! I'm really sorry it took this long, and I know ya'll are gonna be mad at me. Don't worry, I'm mad at me too. Honestly I dont even have a good excuse, except that I'm really lazy. But, lets focus on the good thing which is that theres a new chapter! Read on! I hope you enjoy!**

The morning sun broke over the Atlantic Ocean, warming the air and evaporating the dew. Andrew and Percy trudged up Half-Blood Hill, each lost in their own thoughts. Chiron followed them in horse form. As they reached the crest of the hill, all three stopped. Argus could be seen at the road, leaning against the camp van. Behind them, Camp Half-blood slowly awoke, and even now a few early risers could be seen amongst the cabins. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Well, you two had better be off. I wish you both the best of luck. May you complete this quest with speed and return back to us safely." Chiron looked down at Percy.

"Andrew would you please excuse me and Percy for a moment, I would like to speak to him alone."

"Yeah no problem Chiron." Andrew walked over to Thalia's pine tree and began to pet Peleus the guard dragon.

Chiron leaned down and began to talk to Percy. "Percy, I know you aren't probably aren't very pleased with your, uh, traveling partner, but I want you to try and make it work, for both of your sakes."

Percy looked over towards Andrew, then back at Chiron. "Don't worry Chiron, we'll be fine."

"I sincerely hope so my boy." With that, Chiron turned himself and cantered back down the hill towards the Big House.

Andrew walked back over to Percy. "What'd Chiron want to talk to you about?"

"Oh nothing much, just reminding me to not kill you." Percy replied nonchalantly

Andrew laughed nervously. "Oh hahaha…..wait really? Percy?"

But Percy was already walking away towards the van, whistling out of tune. His stride was long, but as soon as his foot crossed the camp boundaries, Percy felt a tidal wave of emotions hit him so hard, it knocked him to his knees.

"Percy!" Andrew ran to help him. "Are you alright man?"

Percy groaned, and pushed against the emotions till they were simply a steady backdrop of feelings.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright. It's just my powers; they came back to me suddenly. I guess the camp boundaries were keeping them from reaching me, and now that I'm outside them, they could get to me."

He stood up and slowly began walking towards the van again. "Come on, we can't be late for the train."

They both climbed into the van, where Argus sat waiting in the driver's seat. The vans were fairly large, but still it was pretty cramped because of Percy's wings.

Almost half an hour later, the van pulled up in front of Penn Station, and the two boys got out. Andrew spit a feather out of his mouth.

"Dude you need to like trim your wings or something because the feathers are getting everywhere." He pulled a feather out of his shoe and another from under his shirt collar.

"I mean seriously, can't you keep them under control?"

Percy brushed one of his wings, straightening his feathers.

"I don't know man, all I can really do is fold them against my back, and even then they're pretty big."

"Whatever man, it doesn't matter that much."

They walked towards the ticket booth where a male attendant sat selling tickets. Once they reached the front of the line, Percy reached for his wallet and spoke to the attendant.

"Two tickets to San Francisco please."

The attendant began to type on his computer. "Alrighty, that'll be $202. You'll have a stop in Oklahoma City, and a short layover to switch trains in Phoenix. Can I have your names to place on the tickets?"

"Percy and Andrew." Percy replied. The attendants head snapped up, and for a moment it seemed as if his eyes had turned a bright glowing red. Then they changed back to their normal brown. He smiled at them as if nothing had happened. The ticket machine whirred, and two tickets printed out.

"Here are your tickets. Enjoy your ride." His final words came out in a hard purr, like a growl not completely formed.

"Um, thanks?" Percy took the tickets, and Andrew and he began to walk away quickly.

"You think he was a monster?" Percy asked

"Definitely, did you see his eyes change?" Andrew glanced at Percy. "Is he still watching us?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, "I can feel his eyes. Wait, no I don't feel them anymore. You wanna check to see what he's doing?"

Andrew stopped, turned halfway and placed his foot on a nearby bench. He bent down and began tying his shoe, while discreetly checking the ticket booth. The attendant was not there. Instead, a girl with dark black hair was handing out tickets. Andrew stood back up and started walking again.

"He's gone, some girl took his place."

Percy stopped. He did a full 360 turn, every nerve on high alert. "I don't see any sign of him. Come on, let get on the train, he might not follow us."

The two boarded the train and found their seats in the sleeping compartments, before heading to the food cart, and settling down at a table.

 **Two days later**

After their stop in Oklahoma City, Percy and Andrew had nearly forgotten about the attendant. They were almost 40 miles outside the city, the train traveling through field after field of corn, wheat and barley. They were sitting in the dining car, and Andrew was absentmindedly shuffling a deck of cards while Percy looked out the window. Suddenly Percy stiffened and sat up.

"Dude look at that. It looks like a-"

Before he could finish the sentence, from the front of the train came a stupendous crash. The train was thrown from the rails. For a moment Percy and Andrew were weightless in their seats before the train hit the ground and both were thrown forward. Andrew was thrown against a window, which broke and threw him out of the train.

Percy got his wings out, but only just in time. They encircled him like a black shield as he was thrown against the wall behind the bar. He heard the shatter of bottle. He hit the ground and almost slipped in all the alcohol. He stood up, surveying the massive damage to the inside of the car. Then he heard roars and scream from outside the train. Whipping out his pistols, he shot the locks of the emergency roof hatch and vaulted out of it, right into the middle of pure carnage.

He saw immediately what had made the train derail. A massive red-gold lion was standing amidst the wreckage of the first three cars. Dead bodies, some killed by the train, others bearing obvious claw marks, littered the ground around him. Just then, Andrew ran up behind him, with a few gashes from the glass window. The lion looked at the two and growled. It dropped the body it had in its mouth, which looked like it might've been the conductor. It roared, and Percy got a good look at its eyes.

"Dude, that things eyes, look at them."

"I know, I saw them too." Andrew growled too, almost lionlike himself. "That's the attendant from Penn Station

The lion however didn't wait for them to talk. It leapt at them, much faster than Percy would've thought something that big could move. Andrew and he both leapt to the side. The lion flew over them and to the other side of the train. This gave Percy time to shrug off his cloak. Andrew grabbed his pocket chain, and suddenly he was holding a two handed, single bladed axe. The lion roared again, and walked over the train, this time being more cautious. Its claws were huge, and wherever it stepped, the claws sliced right through the train as if it were paper.

Percy raised his pistols and fired a bullet. He was dead on, the bullet flew straight for the lions forehead, but when it struck, the bullet simply bounced off.

Percy swore. "Dammit, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. That things the frickin Nemean Lion. Its not gonna go down easy."

Andrew looked at it and brandished his axe. "Does it have any weak spots?"

"Its mouth and eyes. That's about it."

"Whatever, we can totally kill this thing."

"Agreed." Percy said.

The lion growled, and crouched, getting ready to pounce. Andrew and Percy didn't give it the chance. Andrew charged to its left, then ran straight for it. Percy swept his wings and shot into the air, firing bullets at the lion to keep it occupied. The lion lunged for Andrew, and terrified mortals watched from the train as they saw a battle happening that they couldn't even understand.

 **Awwwww yeah, cliffhangers. So don't be mad that I made this a cliffhanger. I cant stand them, so I figured i'd update it faster this way. So really, you could thank me I guess. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R &R and only constructive criticism. For instance "Ur sotry sucks kill urself" is a bad review but if you say "Your story is okay, but could be better if you fixed _ " thats a good review. Peace ya'll**

 **KAAAAAAAAAAABBBOOOOOOOOOOOMM**


End file.
